Job Hopping, ATLA Style!
by mmt
Summary: <html><head></head>Watch our beloved ATLA characters undergo different career changes in the real world! Each chapter is a different job unless stated otherwise as a continuation. Multiple pairings, depending on the story situation. Hilarity ensues. Chapter 5: Iroh the Artist. A man of great passion for art as well as Jasmine Tea in the middle of the desert.</html>
1. Chapter 1: Lifeguards

Disclaimer: ATLA characters do not belong to us definitely.

Note: This is just a drabble fic where our beloved characters are having different career paths instead of destroying/saving the world.

More jobs to come!

CHAPTER 1: Lifeguards

"HELP ME! HELP ME SOMONE!" yelled a rather chubby guy named Iroh in red dragon styled swimming trunks.

He struggled helplessly in the water and his eyes were filled with fear at the realization that maybe he won't make it at all.

"NGAAHHH, I'M DROWNING!" cried Iroh and was pulled underwater into the mouth of the unrelenting ocean. Maybe the sea gods were angry that he had caught the great Dragonfish of the West a few weeks ago during his ocean fishing trip here.

Zuko, one of the lifeguards got into the water quickly and swam with great speed as it was his duty, whether he liked it or not.

However, every lifeguard _knows_ you can't save someone as long as they are trying to save themselves. If somebody is drowning and flailing around in panic, a lifeguard _knows_ to just stay back for a few seconds and wait until they give up. Because if you try to save them while they're trying to save themselves, they will pull you under too.

Zuko did what he was supposed to do but all did not go well.

The old man who gave up earlier suddenly came back kicking alive when he realized Zuko was there to save him.

He immediately grabbed Zuko's hair firmly in panic; hence pulling him down and they started drowning together. Iroh wouldn't let go no matter how hard Zuko punched him.

* * *

><p>"Ty lee, seriously why won't you take off your shirt? It's going to pull you down if you try to save someone…" advised Mai with bored eyebrows while she gazed at Ty Lee's ridiculous striking pink Hawaiian shirt over her lifeguard swimming uniform.<p>

"…. My bite marks are still visible from last night," sighed Ty Lee with happiness and a mixture of shyness.

"Gosh. Too much information there," mumbled Mai with a mental note not to discuss trivial things again.

However, her concentration was interrupted when she started to hear desperate shouts or 'gwaffles' for help.

"Is that…Zuko drowning with some fat guy?" asked Ty Lee with shocked eyes as she pointed to the ocean.

"Yes! I think it is!" exclaimed Mai while she pulled her fellow lifeguard colleague along as they ran to the ocean.

Mai went in first while Ty Lee quickly slipped off her shirt without difficulty before going in.

"I am coming, Zuko!" shouted Mai as she swam to the drowning couple. After all, the young man was her summer boyfriend for the time being and she seemed to begin to have feelings for him. But definitely not to save the old fool;

After a few moments of tangled limbs, the two girls finally managed to pull them back to the shore. Iroh, the drowning victim earlier was unconscious and laid head down on the beach.

Coughing out the sea water, Zuko was furious and muttered," Imbecile. I tried to save him and this is what I get?!"

After turning Iroh over, Ty Lee placed her head onto his chest.

"OH MY GAWD! HE'S NOT BREATHING! SOMEONE NEED TO DO CPR!" cried Ty Lee with panic.

"Ummm….. Scissors, paper, rock anyone?" proposed Ty Lee quickly while she looked at her fellow lifeguards.

Zuko got up and said coldly,"… just leave him be."

And he walked away.

Mai nodded in agreement and said," You're right Zuko. I really don't want to kiss an old fag…"

And she followed suit.

"Oi! Oi! We just can't leave him here?!" appealed Ty Lee but looks like her pleas fell onto deaf ears.

* * *

><p>-LATER-<p>

Zuko and Mai lost their jobs while Ty Lee got promoted as Chief Lifeguard.

For three weeks, Ty Lee lost her appetite.


	2. Chapter 2: Santa Sokka

Disclaimer: ATLA characters do not belong to us sadly

A/N: Review to let us know how you feel :B

**CHAPTER 2: Santa Sokka**

It was a hectic day before Christmas.

Azulon Shopping Mall was filled with people for late Christmas shopping.

And it was also a very busy day for Sokka the Santa Claus and his pretty elf Yue which was why he purposely took the job in order to spend more time with her. Secretly, of course.

Sokka sat boredly upon the Santa Claus throne that was decorated with gold and white dust. Flecks of fake snow spluttered around the enclosed Santa House area with much spirit for the holiday. Decorative lights sparkled in unison to usher in further the celebration.

"Good luck, Santa Sokka!" gushed Yue with her gorgeous smile.

"Yes, of course; Elf .. Yueeee…." drawled Sokka as he just couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful girl in her Christmas dress. How lucky was he that the original Santa Claus called in sick and Yue begged him for his help at a last minute request through the phone.

Dressed in the traditional red and white costume with standard white beard and wig, Sokka mumbled to himself, "DAMN, why is this costume so itchy? I hope I don't get fungal infection…"

However, he couldn't grumble long because many kids waited in line to just see their lovable Santa Claus.

First in line was a stern looking ten-year-old kid named Zhao.

Running up to the throne with excitement, he landed roughly upon Sokka's lap that sent poor Santa Sokka gasping in pain.

"SANTA CLAUS!" yelled Zhao loudly as he shifted his obnoxious butt to get a more comfortable position on Sokka's lap.

"..H-hey big kid, so what do you want for Christmas?" asked Sokka with a vague smile at the first child he needed to play his part as Santa with.

Zhao grinned with gleeful anticipation and whispered harshly into Sokka's ear," I want world domination!"

"…What? Huh?" asked Sokka with a confused look about the odd things that kids want these days.

"I want to drown this disgusting world with blood, fire and smoke," explained the boy softly who had high hopes with Santa Claus for his wish/presents granting session. "And they will all bow down to me as the Warlord Zhao at the moonless sky! You are welcomed to stand at my right as I take over the world if you like."

"I…Listen, I don't think I can give you that," replied Sokka with an amused smile, thinking that the boy just watched too much negative things on the internet.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE NOT THE REAL SANTA CLAUS AFTER ALL!" screamed Zhao suddenly while he kicked his stubby legs around frantically. This sent shockwaves to the other kids which sent some crying and Yue tried to calm them down immediately with her soothing voice while looking up to Sokka and wondering what he had done with the upset child.

At once the troubled Santa Sokka shoved an Avatar doll hastily into Zhao's hands from his pile of sponsored toys and said quickly," How about if you come back next year, then I will consider it. This doll will let me know whether you have been good or bad."

"Owh! Okay! Thank you so much!" grinned Zhao as he calmed down at the notion that this Santa Claus didn't deny his wish in the end. Before leaving Sokka's lap, he gave him a formal salute to his incoming aid in world domination. Till next year, the boy reasoned.

Watching the boy disappear into the crowd, Sokka sighed heavily and muttered," God bless the next Santa Claus when that kid comes back..."

Second in line was a kind looking man named Iroh who held firmly on his stubborn nephew's hand. Iroh pulled Zuko towards the throne and said good-heartedly, "Come on, boy. Go see Santa! We came all the way here from the capital!"

"….No, I don't want to!" muttered the young Zuko who crossed his arms in defiance.

Iroh sighed, carried a fidgeting Zuko and placed him onto Sokka's lap unceremoniously.

"Sorry about that. His parents are away at a business trip for Christmas week, so he is very cranky. I thought that seeing you might cheer him up," apologized the older man as he took his leave from the stage. Sokka nodded in acknowledgement and then turned his attention to the fuming boy of about seven years old.

"Hey fella, what do you want for Christmas?" grinned Sokka with his husky Santa-style voice. Can't let this boy dampen his own mood this year, he reasoned, as he also understood the loneliness when his father was away for his work most of the time.

"The name is Zuko, you idiot. Address me properly as I am the Ambassador's son! Christmas is meaningless. And you're just a guy dressed in a stupid costume who doesn't have a job or life," said Zuko very bluntly at poor Santa Sokka. Deep down he didn't mean it but really, he just need a place to place this anger he felt.

"Ouch, Zuko boy. That's so cruel…" grinned Sokka without taking it too personal. He then took a red bunny from the pile of his Santa's toys and gave it to the young boy.

"Well, since you don't have any Christmas wish, Santa's giving you this. Merry Christmas," said Sokka.

"GAH," grumbled Zuko and he left his lap with red bunny in hand.

"Maybe one day Christmas will mean something to you…" wondered Sokka softly as he watched Zuko leave.

Third in line, was a kid with short kept hair dressed in a black dress and long stockings.

She came playfully towards the throne and sat on Sokka's lap daintily.

"What's your name, cutie?" asked Sokka with a smile.

"Azula. That was my silly brother Zuzu that you were talking to! " The girl smiled sweetly as she stared at Santa Sokka closely. Maybe too close.

"So what you want for Christmas?" asked Sokka uncomfortably, wondering whether his disguise was literally falling off under her deep scrutiny.

"I want… your hair for witchcraft to curse all the Santas in the world to do my bidding!" exclaimed Azula. She then ripped a good amount of Santa's wig and ran off before anyone could catch her.

Sokka immediately covered his real hair from protruding out from the battered wig and shouted to the front, "20 minutes break!"

"This is seriously the worst day for my Santa Claus career. Definitely my last…" scorned Sokka.

* * *

><p>It was 10 minutes before Christmas Day.<p>

Sokka stumbled out from the shopping mall wearily in his Santa Claus costume. He was holding his brown plastic bag of normal clean clothes that were not worn yet.

_Damn it, my lap aches so badly!_

_Too drained to even change out from this bloody costume..._

_I just want to go home, have a bath and rot in bed on Christmas... _

_Before going out with Yue tomorrow, of course! _

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone tugging the side of his red pants.

Sokka looked down to see what was the source tugging it…

It was actually a scrawny kid with fuzzy hair who stood next to him with happy eyes.

The kid was dirty and was dressed in clothes not fit for the winter so Sokka guessed that he must be homeless. The boy's body shivered slightly as a cold wind pass by both of them.

_Damn, don't tell me this kid waited outside in the cold just to see me?_

"Are you really Santa Claus?" said the kid with an innocent smile.

Sokka took his clean jacket from his bag and wrapped it tightly around the kid.

He kneeled down and gazed at the kid softly, "Yeah, I am… what's your name?"

The kid blushed with a shade of pink and said slowly," …Aang."

Santa Sokka nodded and asked the question which he had asked many times before.

But this time with a sincere heart… "What do you want for Christmas?"

"I want my foster father back, Gyatso… Last month, while we were walking together to find shelter... he fell down suddenly on the streets and didn't wake up…" said Aang with hopeful eyes. "People took him away but I ran away to hide."

"…" Sokka looked at Aang helplessly.

"I…Aang…" stammered the distressed Santa Sokka as he tried his best to think of an answer.

"Please Santa, even if it means one day… I just wanna spend Christmas with him one more time," cried Aang.

Sokka closed his eyes and said with a choked voice," I… c-can't… bring people back to life, Aang. No one can…"

"But… you're Santa Claus… I have been a good boy all year, Santa…please, Santa…" trembled Aang with tears running down his face.

_How could you be so stupid for giving such hope to a boy, Sokka, you fool?_

_You should have thought properly before asking that question._

_You actually broke his heart..._

At once, Sokka pulled the boy in his embrace.

And said with remorse over and over again as the shopping mall clock outside struck midnight.

"…I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Aang."


	3. Chapter 3: Zookeeper Aang

Disclaimer: ATLA characters do not belong to us sadly

**CHAPTER 3: Zookeepers**

A large group of kids came to the Omashu Zoo for a school trip for the holidays. They crowded around a dark and spooky cage while their bubbly Zookeeper stood in front of it despite its ominous aura.

"Welcome to Omashu Zoo, boys and girls! The land of peculiar animals and great mystery! I'm your friendly Zookeper, Aang." The young man chimed with a warm smile. "And this is my pet monkey, Momo!" He gestured excitedly to his black and white monkey that danced whimsically on his shoulder from one end to another. "Later Momo will provide us a wonderful acrobatic performance hoho!"

Aang pointed his wooden staff to the cage cautiously and said, "First stop is this particular rare specimen close to being the only one of its own kind sadly. Look at its black royal mane and agile body that is suited to catch its enemies. Very aggressive by nature and is definitely not afraid to show its fiery sharp fangs! It also roars occasionally trying to establish its territory. So, be careful guys! Don't come too near!"

"Sadly, Momo doesn't like it since it keeps wanting to kill Momo for taking its food everyday. Heh, any questions, everyone?" Aang grinned with mischief.

This sent excited giggles and whispers across the group of children.

"Ohhh! Lookie lookie! It's so cute!" cried a girl with her flaying arms in the sky named Ty Lee. "I wish I could bring it home!"

"This is really exciting! Sokka, stop daydreaming and look!" urged a young Katara with her charming smile. She was clearly enjoying herself with how this Zookeeper was really informative about the trip.

"This is boringggg," grumbled her brother, called Sokka while fidgeting with his plastic boomerang keychain that his father gave to him for his birthday yesterday.

The said specimen growled dangerously at them with furrowed eyes and tried to a swipe at them with his claws despite being in the steel cage. This caused the kids to back away and hide behind their schoolteacher called Iroh, who laughed with a good twinkle in his eyes. "Rather angry indeed!" The old man added and continued taking pictures with his camera.

The sweet girl called Yue with white hair occurring in big waves raised her hand and asked with concern to Aang the Zookeper," Why does it look so lonely?"

"Why? You ask? This is because it rejects any friend that tries to be close to it. We tried numerous times to bond it with someone but it ended up not too pretty. But one day, we will break through this fella's tough demeanor," explained Aang, rather too excited to answer the children's questions to learn more about this particular species in the Omashu Zoo. "Anymore questions, kids?!"

"Well, is it a boy or girl?" asked another barefooted kid who clearly detested shoes named Toph.

"Hmmm, definitely a boy. Don't let its feminine features fool you!" replied Aang firmly with his hands on his hips while shaking his head.

"AANG! SAY ANOTHER WORD AND I WILL RIP YOUR INSIDES OUT!" snarled Zuko another Zookeper, who was inside the cage and losing his patience at this rather awful charade. He was actually cleaning the dirty cage when Aang decided to come along with these ridiculous kids.

"Ok, ok. We better leave now or else Zuko will have us for breakfast, lunch and dinner," taunted Aang and grinned at the boiling young man before leaving with the kids for safety.


	4. Chapter 4: Bus Driver Zuko

**Disclaimer: ATLA characters do not belong to us sadly.**

**A/N: Hahn is from Season 1 while Jo Dee is in season 2 of ATLA hohoho.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: Bus Driver Zuko<strong>

"Dear God in heaven, please don't let anyone die in my care today," prayed Nurse Joo Dee fervently as she waited at the bus stop.

Sighing to herself, she mumbled, "Joo Dee… you can do this. You're going to save lives today and everyday. You are going to make Mama proud…"

"… Who am I kidding?! I can't do this!" bawled Joo Dee with anxiety that was eating her heart out as it was her first day of work.

But her bawling was interrupted when the bus came.

Stepping into the bus, she took out her money and was going to say a wonderful good morning to the bus driver.

Then she looked up and saw Zuko seating at the driver seat.

… _Horrendous_ _scar..._

_Murderous intent in his eyes…_

… _Blood coiling rage… seething through his body…_

"M-mooorrningggg," stammered Joo Dee as she trembled in fear at her inner impression of the bus driver.

"Tch," muttered Zuko as he pressed the lever to close the bus doors. He was rather in a foul mood since his father, President Ozai, demoted him to a meaningless bus driver as he argued about the company's transportation principles last week.

Running quickly to the back of the bus, she then huddled for safety at the corner.

And the bus went on its journey…

* * *

><p>10 minutes later…<p>

"Calm down, calm down. Calm down! You have pepper spray," whispered Joo Dee with silly fears that Zuko will come to the back and crush her skull with his steering wheel.

"… What the hell is that lady chanting?" muttered Zuko as he looked at the driver's mirror. Seriously in the mirror, Zuko could see Joo Dee opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish.

Peering at the window to her side, she then saw someone in need at the road.

Thus, causing her to shriek with hysteria," STOP THE BUS! PLEASE STOP THE BUS!"

"… What the hell?!" grumbled Zuko but he stopped the bus anyway.

Joo Dee quickly scrambled off the bus and hurried to an old woman at the street who dropped her apples and oranges.

"… ohh, thank you kind lady," uttered the old woman called Kanna or fondly as Gran-Gran by her sweet grandchildren with gratitude. Nurse Joo Dee smiled and helped her pick up the fruits.

Without warning, the bus drove off and was leaving Joo Dee behind.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! MY BAG IS INSIDE!" cried the nurse as she ran with the fruits that she had helped picked up.

"Ahhhh! Thief! Fruit Thief!" yelled the old woman as she watched Joo Dee's running figure disappearing into the distance.

Due to sprinting for 1.3km to catch up with the bus, the nurse fell into blissful sleep. She was just too tired to worry about the fruits that she stole from the poor old woman.

Alright, let's go on to the next passenger coming in and let Joo Dee sleep.

Entering the bus was a beautiful woman dressed in blue and white office clothes. Her name was Yue and she broke up with her long time boyfriend, Sokka last night. Mechanically paying Zuko, she then walked sullenly towards her seat.

"… I wanted to love you, Sokka…why won't you accept me?" uttered Yue with a sad smile and tears ran down her face.

Zuko was going to close the doors of the bus when suddenly a gentleman with sexy wavy hair dressed in office clothes rushed in just time. Just watching him pay the bus driver was enough to send some female passengers to gasp with lust and wonder.

"Ehehe, time to make a move," uttered Hahn as he walked towards sad Yue. After all, he was looking forward to become the new CEO's son-in-law of the Northern Company District if he had much success with stealing the daughter's heart. With Sokka, the incompetent colleague out of the way, his chance of winning was truly bright.

The sly man stood in front of her and said softly with fake concern," Yue.. Are you alright?"

Yue quickly wiped the tears away and said," Y-yes... Hahn, I didn't know you took the same bus to work too…"

Grinning with his charming smile, he just shrugged and answered," I realized that taking the bus is a lot more fun! Just watching the people from all walks of life entering the bus brings excitement to my rather uneventful life…"

Grabbing a seat next to her and gazing at her gorgeous face, Hahn then asked softly," Yue… how much longer will you resist me?"

"…I ...Hahn…what are you saying?" replied Yue with a heavenly shade of confused pink and she looked away.

Taking her hand gently and kissing her fingertips with relish, Hahn said softly," You know clearly about my feelings towards you, Yue … I hunger so much to make your lips moan with pleasure…"

Sliding down his hand along Yue's thigh, Hahn whispered harshly," I long to make your body move in rhythm with mine…"

Shivers ran down Yue's spine. However, she shook her head and uttered sadly," … Sokka…"

"Forget that unappreciative Sokka, Yue. He is the iron yoke that subjugates you to love him when he can't even love himself…" pleaded Hahn as he brushed his fingers lightly against the troubled girl's face.

Tears ran down Yue's face and she said with a choked voice," N-no... I can't let him go…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!<strong>_

"What's that foul noise?" muttered Hahn and he turned his head to look at the window.

Next to the bus was a speeding black and white mini van.

"YUE! YUEEEEE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" shouted the driver with frustration in his face.

Yue stood up immediately and whispered with sheer happiness,"…Sokka, came for me…"

Zuko stuck his head out of the window and growled," You Moron! What the hell are you doing?! Don't drive so near my bus!"

"PLEASE YUE! LISTEN TO ME! I WAS WRONG! SO WRONG! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" yelled Sokka with all his might.

Zuko clenched the driving wheel with anger and snarled," GET OFF THE ROAD! YOU'RE GONNA CAUSE AN ACCIDENT!"

Ignoring the road rage Zuko, Sokka stuck half of his body out of the car window and cried," YUE! MARRY ME!"

And the black and white mini van crashed into a street lamp.

"SOKKA!" screamed Yue with horror.

* * *

><p><span>Outside the stopped bus<span>

"We need to send him to the hospital!" cried Nurse Joo Dee in panic.

"Sokka.. wake up, baby…" uttered Yue as she sat next beside the unconscious Sokka who was pulled out of the van by a very much annoyed Zuko.

"Che. Not my business," grumbled Zuko as his bus was running late and was going to walk away when all the passengers in the bus stared and glared at his insensitive action.

"GAH, COME ON THEN!" snarled Zuko as he crossed his arms in contempt.

Hahn got off the buss and uttered," Sigh… to think I could lose to a bumbling fool…"

And he left the bus with a defeated heart.

Until he saw another gorgeous lady walking down the street with long blond hair and sunglasses.


	5. Chapter 5: Iroh the Artist

**Disclaimer: ATLA characters do not belong to us sadly. We just don't want the story to end.**

**A/N: Review to let us know how you feel :B Toph can see in this chapter hoho. Ghashiun is the evil dude of the sand tribe people in the original show.**

**Many thanks to TheLovedAndTheLost, Ores, MaxE, Guest, Prestoss, Susheui and Annonymous Rex for the kind reviews! And thank you to everyone for reading my silly chapters of this story. ****Much love from Team Avatar hoho! Gives me the mood to write more haha. Xoxo. **

**But I'm still not done with the idea prompt by TheLovedAndTheLost and many other chapters hooh. Thank goodness for the variety of jobs available in the world haha -grins- I will either update the next chapter next week or this weekend as I'm busy with cake orders. Yupppp, I make fondant cakes and other pastry stuff for a living :)**

**Do check out TheLovedAndTheLost fic of "A Trail of Fire". Awesomely awesome, I tell you! :) 3 **

**CHAPTER 5: Iroh the Artist**

"Owh! Such a gorgeous oasis! I must draw it!" exclaimed Iroh the peculiar artist with happiness in his eyes. He was a man of great power in the art world, famous for his works that were full of expression that took the viewer's soul into it; completely absorbed in fact.

Thus, he quickly guided his camel to his subject of passion and took out his handy pastel colors and sketchbook from a rugged bag with a satisfied sigh.

"Please Sir! It's getting dark!" cried out Ghashiun, the poor tour guide who was dressed in white desert clothes.

It was supposed to be a straightforward job of sending the fat man from one place to another. However, this crazy old man kept rushing here and there to draw whatever catches his eye in the desert. Hell, he even insisted that the guide posed with a cactus so he could draw them in remembrance of the trip.

"Now, now. We just can't leave this wonderful gift of God. The setting sun bathing this oasis is one in a lifetime chance! It will make a breathtaking picture!" argued Iroh stubbornly with a childish grin.

"B-but?!" sighed Ghashiun with resignation. He better be paid extra for this…

Iroh hummed with excitement and started his well-known magic to conjure up a majestic picture of the oasis on plain paper. However, three figures dressed in dark desert clothes on wild horses slowly surrounded them.

Realizing the looming danger that was upon them, the guide then screamed in terror, "OH SAND GODS! IT'S THE SUHATI BANDITS!"

He quickly ran away by camel express without Iroh who was busy drawing to his heart content. Well, you can't blame the guy since the Suhati Bandits are known for their violent ways of plundering and er… tendency to perform cannibalism when the victim is nice and chubby.

"Hmmm, did you say something?" asked Iroh absent-mindedly as he furrowed his eyebrows on which shade of red will bring out the intensity of the sunset.

He then turned his head slightly since the guide didn't answer him and saw the company of bandits drooling at him. Rather hungrily.

One of the bandits jumped off his horse and grinned with yellowing teeth at their catch.

"Fat man gives mighty dinner for three of us!" grunted the bandit with yellowing teeth as he whipped out his blood stained dagger.

"Me want man's leg. More fleshy. Sada, take man's head," said a bandit with a missing eye that seemed to be the leader of the group.

The bandit named Sada who sat on a brown horse scowled and said indignantly," No want man's head! Too old and hairy to eat!"

"YOU WILL EAT HAIRY HEAD, SADA!" bellowed the one-eyed man that his instructions were not heeded and shook his crooked finger at Iroh menacingly.

Sada growled at the one-eyed man in defiance and muttered intangible curses directed at his unreasonable dominant leader for wanting to give him scraps of the future meal.

"Must roast fat man on open fire with blood red scorpions stuffed in stomach. We cook alive, taste better." Growled the yellowing teeth man with drool dripping down from his lips. He was earlier considering the best way to cook Iroh as his main meal for the day while his fellow bandits were arguing silly.

"… Gentlemen, let's settle this peacefully. I don't think I'm tasty enough to be your food. Why don't I buy you guys something else when we reach the city?" reasoned Iroh calmly at this sudden twist of events.

"We hungry. No eat for two days," replied Sada with longing hunger that seemed to block the reasoning that Iroh was trying to offer.

"Well, I'm sure I brought food and tea…" uttered Iroh as he rummaged through the bag.

However, his searching was brought to a halt when the bandit with yellowing teeth threw his dagger at him.

"SHUT FAT MAN STINKIN' TRAP!" snarled the bandit with yellowing teeth.

Luckily, the dagger didn't hit him but stabbed through his oasis picture that he was drawing earlier instead.

_The picture…_

_I wanted to show it to Zuko…_

_Because that silly boy hardly pays attention to Nature's beauty…_

_I'm sure that picture could have made him more appreciative towards art…_

Taking out his pencil instead from the bag that were recently sharpened by him this morning, Iroh then said sternly," Be gone, you haters of creation…"

He deftly threw the sharpened projectile at the bandits suddenly, hitting the one with yellowing teeth right at the eye, earning a surprised scream of pain and preceded to writhe in agony on the desert floor. Unfortunately for the bandits, Iroh was also a retired war general before pursuing his deep love for art.

"AAAAARGHHHHHHHHH! KILL FAT MAN NOW!" The one named Sada roared while he galloped fast at Iroh with murderous rage on his face and a broken rusted dagger in his strong right hand.

The artist quickly disarmed the man in a split second with his nimble techniques, causing Sada to fall off his horse roughly. The force from the fall caused a sickening crack that sounded like a few broken ribs given to poor Sada.

"Well, how about you? Iroh asked the one-eyed man gently that was clearly confused on what to do. They were never caught up like this. Never. And he was not willing to lose another eye in this situation.

In a jiffy, the one-eyed man made the right decision and quickly left the old man that he deemed as the treacherous devil of the sand with his injured partners.

* * *

><p>The desert was empty except for a few cactuses, insects and scorpions.<p>

And also an artist with grey hair and hunger for hot Jasmine tea and sweet snacks…

"Aiyaya… where am I now?" wondered poor Iroh as he walked aimlessly.

His camel ran away because of the commotion he made and his supplies were running dangerously low. It has been two days since he scared the bandits away but he had no means to contact to the outside world from this scorching desert.

"This is very unfortunate," commented Iroh as he wiped the sweat away from his tired face.

Suddenly, loud whooshes were rumbling over the distance. He then turned to look at the source and found a sandstorm coming his way.

"Very unfortunate indeed…" mumbled the artist with a sigh.

And he was consumed by the windstorm that lifted up clouds of sand.

* * *

><p>"Yer alright, mista?" asked a twelve-year-old girl dressed in a sleeveless green top and brown baggy pants. A rugged cloak covered her exposed skin from the harsh rays of the sun.<p>

"… W-w-ater… please," croaked Iroh who was lying on the desert floor dehydrated and partially covered by sand.

The girl sighed and passed him a bottle of water.

"Don't gulp it down so quickly coz your dehydrated body ain't used to it," advised the girl with messy black hair and green eyes.

But Iroh gulped it down anyway and threw up after that.

"Told ya so…There goes expensive clean water," muttered the girl with annoyance.

"Terribly sorry…" murmured Iroh as he wiped his mouth.

Iroh then smiled at her warmly and said," Thank you dear girl for saving me! My name is Iroh. How can I ever repay you?"

The girl then grinned and said," The name is Toph. Well, $350 would do fine as a repayment for saving yer life, mista!"

Looking at the girl with confused eyes, Iroh then replied," I'm sorry, Toph. I don't have that kind of money right now…"

"Whaddaya mean you're dirt poor?! Yer havin' an expensive lookin' coat, artsy stuff and this gold pocket watch!" exclaimed Toph with disbelieving eyes as she held up the said instrument time which she took earlier from his unconscious hand.

Iroh just smiled and shrugged as a reply to his savior's argument.

"Sheeze. I should have left you for the desert coyotes and took your stuff," grumbled Toph as she shook her head with regret.

Iroh immediately snatched his pocket watch back and said," So Toph, what do you propose?"

Toph rubbed her chin with uncertainty," I proposed sellin' you to a slave market. But you're pretty much gonna fetch me $38 only… And your fair skin and old age ain't gonna help under this weather. You will probably die from heatstroke before the slavers get to sell you properly…"

The old man gaped at her, hoping that she was just teasing him for fun. "… How about my drawings?" asked Iroh with a heavy heart and he passed the drawings of this week's adventure that he treasured so much to Toph.

Scanning through the drawings, Toph shook her head and threw it at the side much to Iroh's dismay. Iroh quickly took them back and dusted the sand away from his precious drawings.

"It's very nice, mista. But it ain't gonna brin' much needed profit in…" commented Toph with irritation at her super bad luck of meeting this poor guy.

Rubbing the back of his head, Iroh then offered with a twinkle in his eye," Well, if you take me back to the city of Ba Sing Se. I can contact my nephew to provide a handsome reward for your kind service!"

The word **'reward'** immediately grabbed Toph's attention and she grinned slyly at the artist.

"Hehehe… Perhaps it was fate that we would meet up like this!" said Toph as her eyes flickered with interest.

Grinning from ear to ear, she nodded and replied,"Ahaa… Alright, that's settled! Let's get going! I feel the money calling my heart!"

She proceeded to beckon the old man to share her ride to the city of Ba Sing Se that was located miles ahead over the dunes of the desert sand.

"Owh! Very nice horse you got here, Toph!" exclaimed Iroh as he sat on the strong horse behind the girl.

"Stolen it," replied Toph with a playful grin.

"Tsk. Tsk. That is very awful of you. You must give it back to its owners," rebuked Iroh as he pulled the girl's ear as a punishment.

"Ow. OW. OW. Let go of my ear, mista! The owners are going to break my fingers even if I return it to them!" yelled Toph as she fidgeted in pain.

And they went onto their journey with Iroh insisting on telling stories of his darling nephew Zuko.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do review for more idea prompts of character/job suggestion and share the love? Hohoho! **


End file.
